Demons Dance Alone
Demons Dance Alone is a 2002 album by The Residents. A concept album inspired by the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center in New York on September 11, 2001, it was warmly received as one of the group's finest albums in years and a welcome return to form. History ''Demons Dance Alone is split into three main parts, "Loss", "Denial", and "The Three Metaphors", bookended by "Tongue" and "Demons Dance Alone", and broken up by various untitled transitional instrumentals. The album features contributions from vocalist Molly Harvey, who sings lead on "The Weatherman", "Caring", "The Car Thief", and "The Beekeeper's Daughter", as well as partial leads on "Mr. Wonderful" and "Ghost Child"; as well as additional vocals from Carla Fabrizio and Isabelle Barbier, trumpet by Desmond Shea, guitar by Nolan Cook and "noises" by Toby Dammit. The album was released in 2002 in a limited edition which featured a bonus disc, including three bonus tracks and a number of "scratch instrumentals" from the recording sessions. The release of Demons Dance Alone was supported by a live tour which ran between 2002 and 2003 and also saw the release of the Demons Dance Alone live DVD in 2003, and the live album Demonic! Demons Dance Alone Live In Oslo in 2012. Tracklisting ''Demons Dance Alone # I. Tongue # Loss: Mr. Wonderful (3:47) # Loss: The Weatherman (3:03) # Loss: Ghost Child (2:53) # Loss: Caring (3:47) # Loss: Honey Bear (4:11) # Loss: The Car Thief (3:56) # Loss: Neediness (4:08) # Loss: Untitled (0:25) # Loss: Tongue (Part 2) (0:44) # Loss: Untitled (0:06) # Denial: Thundering Skies (2:51) # Denial: Mickey Macaroni (2:41) # Denial: Betty's Body (3:28) # Denial: My Brother Paul (3:04) # Denial: Untitled (0:17) # Denial: Baja (2:29) # Denial: Untitled (0:27) # Denial: Tongue (Part 3) (0:32) # Denial: Untitled (0:04) # Three Metaphors: The Beekeeper's Daughter (2:50) # Three Metaphors: Untitled (0:08) # Three Metaphors: Wolverines (2:58) # Three Metaphors: Untitled (0:04) # Three Metaphors: Make Me Moo (2:41) # Three Metaphors: Untitled (0:35) # Three Metaphors: Tongue (Part 4) (1:03) # II. Demons Dance Alone (3:43) Bonus Tracks / Outtakes # Sleepwalker (2:55) # Hidden Hand (Instrumental) (1:44) # Black Cats (1:18) # Weatherman (2:02) # Make Me Moo (2:15) # The Car Thief (1:34) # My Brother Paul (1:26) # Caring (1:11) # Honey Bear (1:41) # Wolverines (1:35) # Mickey Macaroni (2:05) # Demons Dance Alone (1:10) # Happy Thanksgiving (2:24) # Hidden Hand (Vocal) (2:25) # Vampire (3:09) # Tortured (3:10) Personal 'Performed By: ' The Residents (Vocals, Keys) Molly Harvey (Vocals) Isabelle Barbier (Vocals) Carla Fabrizio (Vocals, Various) Nolan Cook (Guitars) Toby Dammit (Assorted Noises) Desmond Shea (Trumpet) Release History In 2002 two versions of this album were released, the standard released by Euro Ralph & East Side Digital, and the Special Edition, featuring a bonus CD of studio outtakes, released by Ralph America. In 2005, Euro Ralph released the album in Russia, and in 2016 MVD released a shortened version of the album, removing the various untitled tracks. See also * Demons Dance Alone (tour) Category:Albums Category:Demons Dance Alone